


Frustrate Me Once, Shame On You. Frustrate Me Twice...

by Guacameowle



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cliterotica, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Grinding, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Soft Femdom, Vaginal Fingering, jerking off, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacameowle/pseuds/Guacameowle
Summary: It's high time Yoosung does something about all the frustration he's been causing you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing from Mystic Messenger, but if I did, I'd like to own Zen & Jumin.
> 
> I honestly have no idea where this came from. I just started typing & this happened. I think I got a bit carried away. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

It wasn’t a surprise that you ended up distracted during a movie session. You always were more fascinated with watching Yoosung than whatever movie he chose for your weekly movie dates.

You were both currently curled up on the sofa together, wrapped up in one another. You had your back leant against the arm of the sofa, Yoosung nestled between your legs, his back pressed up against your chest. The back of his head rested gently against your left shoulder, his soft fluffy hair occasionally tickling your neck. After he had settled in comfortably you had wrapped your arms around his middle and heard him give a content sigh. He was a heavy, warm, and welcome weight against you. 

You had wanted his body against yours more often recently. Sure, you both had nights where you would cuddle like you were now… but that was the extent of it. Never further.

It was _frustrating_.

Your eyes roamed over his figure for what had to be the fiftieth time tonight. His bare feet reached further down the length of the sofa than yours did. His strong lean legs were covered in grey sweatpants, the waistband of which was slung low on his hips giving you an occasional glimpse of the pale skin there when he shuffled his position. His torso was covered in a light blue hoodie he seemed to never be without. The long slender digits of his left hand were currently interlaced over yours on his stomach, gently rising and falling with his steady breathing. His right hand remained lax in the pouch of his hoodie. 

Your eyes traveled up his long porcelain neck. You watched the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. How many times by now had you fantasized of running your hands through Yoosung’s hair, gently tugging the strands to bend his head back so you could drag your tongue up the length of his neck? So you could suckle on his Adam’s apple? So you could mar the column of his throat with love bites? Too many times. But it had never happened. 

It was _frustrating_. 

Lavender eyes widened at a scene in the movie you’d long lost interest in. Yoosung’s mouth parted slightly and he inhaled deeply. Your hands on his abdomen felt him holding his breath in anticipation but your eyes remained focused on his mouth. That impossibly perfect mouth. You’d kissed him several times by this point in your relationship. You knew how soft his lips were. How gentle, and often timid, he was when kissing you. How soft and wet his tongue was as it languidly stroked against yours. He always seemed to taste of sweets…or honey. 

You wanted that mouth on you. You wanted his tongue to run over the skin of your neck, your breasts, your thighs… your sex. You’d pleasured yourself countless times thinking of the sensation of his tongue on you and _in_ you. Imagined limitless scenarios… most of which included him kneeling before you, raising your leg to rest over his shoulder as he positioned his head between your legs to broadly lap at you. Your hips would rhythmically rock against his mouth as his tongue would make lazy circles around your clitoris. Once, twice, three times and your legs would be trembling, breath shaky, his hands at your hips steadying you. He would be watching your face from below, gauging how well he was doing in pleasing you. He’d moan when you toss your head back and sigh his name, the vibrations of it reverberating throughout your body causing your hips to jerk involuntarily on his tongue. You’d thread your fingers through his hair holding his head to you with a light pressure to insure he wouldn’t move away until you’d entirely come undone gasping his name, slick with release, and sated. 

Blinking repeatedly and giving a slight shake of your head, you brought yourself back from your fantasy as you felt Yoosung exhale in a rush. You’d become acutely aware of a deep throbbing in your lower abdomen and squirmed on the sofa. Yoosung didn’t seem to notice and remained fixated on the movie. His tongue poked out to lick his lips, moistening them with his saliva and you couldn’t help mirroring his action by licking your own lips. 

It wasn’t that you hadn’t tried to take your sexual relationship with Yoosung further, because you had tried! Many times in fact! There had been a few encounters where you were almost certain something would happen, but it never did. 

It was _frustrating_. 

For the past few weeks you’d grown bolder in your advances. It just so happened that any time he felt a definite physical reaction, particularly in his groin, he would yelp and excuse himself to another room hurriedly. No matter how many times you tried calling him back to you he would scuttle off to his room or the bathroom for a period of time, presumably to take care of himself. 

On one occasion while you waited patiently for Yoosung to return after you’d attempted to glide your hand up the inside of his thigh and he made his hasty exit, you heard the shower curtain rip off the hooks immediately following a particularly lustful moan that made your jaw go slack. Yoosung had returned minutes later, a hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly, red faced, but altogether visibly more _comfortable_. 

To this day, that moan still haunts you. It fuels your dreams and fantasies. God, you wanted that moan heard directly in your ear, choked and stuttering against your neck, beneath your rocking sweat-covered body. The moment you heard that moan an instantaneous shiver had run down your spine directly to your groin causing a dull chronic ache that you had still yet to satisfy despite countless nights of masturbation. 

It was _frustrating_.

This boy was driving you crazy and you bet he didn’t even know it! This impossibly perfect, sweet, caring, beautiful boy. This boy who was both so coy and free about his affection for you. This boy who shared his warmth and happiness with you daily.

This boy… this boy who was currently looking directly at you and smiling.

Oh God, how long had you been staring? Did he say something? Why was he smiling? His bright white smile was practically blinding this close. It was infectious, you couldn’t help but smile back at him.

He gave a giggle of approval at your smile and leant forward to place a quick chaste kiss on your lips. You tried to apply more pressure into the kiss but he retreated before you could. He turned his head away from you to focus once more on the movie.

_It. Was. Frustrating._

You had to do something before you died of this frustration.

Pulling your left hand from beneath his grasp, you began stroke his hair. Just like you knew he would, he began to tilt his head towards the delicate fingers running along his scalp. He loved to be pet.

If only he’d let you _pet_ him in other places.

With his head tipped to the left you had more access to his neck. You leant towards his throat and placed a soft kiss just beneath his jawline.

He didn’t seem to mind.

This time you moved your lips a little lower, lightly dragging them across his skin. Before you kissed him you made sure to lick your lips close to skin. He had to have felt your tongue against him. There was no way he couldn’t have. A brief taste of his skin, a mixture of salt and his soap, exploded on your tongue before you puckered your lips to kiss him again. You lingered. You give the spot you kissed a quick lick with your tongue before pulling your lips away.

He let out a ragged exhale and froze in your arms. 

You repositioned your right leg to wrap around his, your foot softly rubbing up and down his calf. You squeeze his middle with the arm that you still wrapped around his waist. Another lingering kiss placed along his neck. Another lick to the same spot, wet, hot, and deliberate.

He shifts slightly but you’ve effectively wrapped yourself around him, determined that this time he will give this a try. His tongue makes another appearance to lick his lips as his breathing staggers. Your vision hones in on his tongue as it retreats back into his mouth and you’re determined to follow it.

Using your left hand, you firmly nudge on his jaw to turn his face to you. Yoosung immediately understands what you’re asking for and parts his lips as you lean in to kiss him. Your tongue meets his warm one in his mouth and firmly strokes against it. His eyes are half-lidded now, gazing at you with the lust you know he has for you but for so long has tried to run away from.

Closing your eyes, you fully surrender to the kiss and you hear him groan against your mouth. He tilts his head further back onto your shoulder and goes lax in your arms, enjoying you being the dominant partner in this kiss, manipulating his tongue to your liking and exploring his mouth.

You needed to get him excited though. He needs to be actively participating if he’s not going to retreat again to finish himself off. You slide your tongue back into your mouth giving his upper lip a long lick as you pass it, hoping his will follow.

You don’t have to wait long before it does.

His right hand shoots up from resting in his hoodie to cradle the back of your head.

You love when he is the more assertive kisser. You moan into his mouth as he takes control of the kiss. He’s learned quickly what you like when kissing you. How running his tongue along the roof of your mouth causes you the shiver. How pumping his tongue in and out while teasingly sweeping against yours made you groan and cling to him.

It never lasted long enough for you though. Soon your moaning and firm touches would always result in him scurrying away when things got… well, hard.

Now though, he was currently kissing you like you were his favorite sweet. His tongue curled around yours, massaging at a slow maddening pace, enjoying your taste. Teasing licks to your lips, sucking on your bottom lip and pulling away with an audible pop. The hand you still had resting on his stomach occasionally clutching, tugging, and releasing the fabric of his hoodie. Rinse, repeat.

After a few minutes you both had to pull away from the kiss, breath wafting over one another in soft pants. By this point the movie he had been watching is long forgotten. His amethyst eyes were bright, pupils dilated, focused on you.

“Yoosung…” you whisper so as not to break the delicate mood you’ve both created, “your face is flushed.” You lightly run your fingers over his cheek.

“Huh?” His voice comes out hoarse. He flushes even more upon hearing himself and he takes a moment to clear his throat. “I guess I’m a little warm,” he whispers back to you, eyes dropping to your lips as he says it.

You give a soft tug to his hoodie. “Maybe you should take this off,” you say as you smile at him. He’s right though. It is unbearably warm in this room but you know damn well it’s not because of a hoodie.

He nods mutely and sits up, slowly uncurling your arms from around him. He hesitates a moment before he pulls the hoodie from his body, effectively mussing his hair and revealing a plain white t-shirt underneath. He tosses the hoodie onto the floor and turns his head to look back at you over his shoulder. Compared to your own frame, his shoulders are broad. The shirt is a snug fit, so snug you can see his muscles flex beneath the fabric as he moves. You can’t help yourself as you reach out to run your fingertips down his spine in a barely-there touch. He visibly shivers but continues to keep his eyes on you.

Smiling, you stretch your arms back out to him, welcoming him back into the cradle of your body. Returning your smile, he readily accepts and leans back against you. This time, when your hand comes back to rest along his stomach his abdomen clenches. Your left hand resumes petting his hair, getting rid of the flyaways caused by the hoodie.

After a few moments he leans his head back onto your shoulder and towards the hand petting his hair. A creature of habit. His eyes close as he takes a deep breath and sighs.

You enjoy your hands on him. He’s warm, soft, and lean under your palms. You slowly begin to draw circles and patterns with your fingers along his shirt covered stomach. Occasionally his abdominal muscles contract or he’ll give a soft giggle and squirm when you roam over a particularly ticklish spot. You can’t help but commit those spots to memory.

His breathing is calm and deep as he rests against you. You shift your left leg so it also wraps around his adjacent leg on the sofa. You’re wrapped around him entirely, both legs cradling his waist. Your hips at the level of his lower back due to his slouched relaxed position.

Your touch gets more daring now. Bolder. You’d previously restricted yourself to feeling him through the layer of his shirt but now it’s not enough. You need to feel his skin directly. As you slowly ease your wandering fingers to the hem of his shirt you drop butterfly kisses up his neck.

His breathing is a little faster now, eyes still closed tight, brow furrowed in concentration. Your lips reach his jaw and you graze your teeth along the skin there as your fingers curl around the hem of his shirt and touch his skin below his navel. He jerks, stomach clenching, eyes opening, a heavy exhale on his lips. His left hand grips your knee in a firm hold. 

“Yoosung?” You ghost his name across his ear and a shiver quakes through him. You see his Adam’s apple dance in his throat as he swallows. In reply he turns his head to look at you, eyes questioning.

He’s so beautiful. Is it normal for men to be beautiful? To you he is. He’d probably blush beautifully for you too if you told him that. You’d have to make sure to tell him later.

You lean your face towards him. Your eyes close just as you catch his upper lip between yours. You suckle on it briefly before releasing it and repeating the same action on his lower lip. He takes in a shaky breath but begins to apply pressure to your lips as well. It’s a sweet kiss, an exchange of breath back and forth for a few moments.

Sometime during the kiss you pull up the hem of his shirt so it rests below his chest. You slide your palm with a firm deliberate motion to rest directly on the skin just above the waistband of his sweatpants. His hips involuntarily jerk up in the air from the rapid decent of your hand. His body is obviously eager for your touch.

“OH!” He gasps as he pulls away from the kiss to look down at your hand. He’s heavily panting now, breath shallow, his flat stomach rising and falling rapidly. You can see his sweatpants beginning to tent from his developing erection and it makes you moan and bite your lip. There’s a noticeable damp spot forming where the head of his cock lies. You rock your hips as best you can to try to alleviate the dull ache that’s developed in your sex but find no friction to satisfy yourself.

Any second now he’ll jump away from you and rush to the bathroom to take care of himself, leaving you alone and… _frustrated_.

You press your forehead to his temple and close your eyes. With your lips at the level of his ear you call his name quietly. He doesn’t reply, his eyes, almost panicked, still fixated on your hand and his rapidly growing erection. You curl your fingers through the soft trail of hairs beneath your fingers and call his name again. Silence is once again your only reply. You consider the possibility that you’ve put him in a catatonic state based on how still he’s being.

“Please, Yoosung,” you resort to begging. Your voice is weak with want, your breath hot along his neck. He takes in a deep breath. That’s about as much indication as you’re going to get that he’s listening to you.

“Please,” you plead again, “don’t run away this time. I…” Your voice catches in your throat as you trail off.

You can’t think of what to say.

“I want you to fuck me senseless?” Well, as true as it is you have a feeling saying that would definitely send Yoosung running for the bathroom leaving you to once again only hear his moans of pleasure through a door.

“I want to ride your cock until you can’t remember your own name?” Just as abrasive as the first option if not more so. Just thinking about it makes you shift your hips again trying to find any form of friction to alleviate some of the ache you’re feeling.

After a pregnant pause you swallow the saliva that’s accumulated in your mouth and try speaking again.

“I want to advance our relationship sexually,” you say in a rush, eyes clenched so you don’t have to see the rejection you’re expecting from him.

You feel and hear him exhale, still afraid to open your eyes.

“Okay,” he whispers.

Your eyes burst open and stare at him in shock to see his eyes averted and his cheeks reddening at an alarming rate.

“Sorry, what?” Did you just imagine him agreeing to this?

He turns his head to look at you. His eyes take a moment to ghost over your face from your eyes, your reddening cheeks, to your lips. His eyes dilate a bit more if possible, the wonderful lavender color you’d come to love dearly giving way to the black of his pupil.

“Okay.” He says it louder this time, voice cracking, but more sure in his answer.

You feel like you move in slow motion as you lean in to kiss him again. Somehow, this kiss feels different. There isn’t a tether holding either you or him back anymore. It’s all tongue, teeth, and hot open mouths. The sound of moaning fills the room but it really could be from either of you at this point.

Unfortunately, your lungs demand for air forcing you to break the kiss. His mouth travels down your cheek to your neck, peppering little kisses along the way as best he can from his position. Your fingers resume their teasing stroking of the skin and hair above his waistline. The erection in his sweatpants much more prominent now, the tip of his penis protruding from beneath the elastic, a drop of shiny precum sliding down the head onto his lower belly. His hips are rocking in a continuous motion, humping the air seeking any form of release as he continues to leave wet open mouth kisses on your neck and jaw. His hands are gripping and releasing your thighs on either side of him.

You awkwardly tug one thigh of his sweatpants, dragging the elastic of one side down his hip, effectively freeing his cock. You’re pleasantly surprised to find he isn’t wearing anything underneath. Yoosung hisses through his teeth as the cooler air hits him. He watches as you tug down the other side of his sweats so the waistband now sits high upon his thighs. His nails are leaving little crescent marks on the skin of your thighs but you find you’re slightly enjoying the pain. You’re fairly certain by this point, even without having touched him yet, you’ve soaked through your panties. 

His cock doesn’t have much girth but it’s long and curved towards his belly. Each pump of blood coursing his body results in a visible pulsing of his erection. You bite your lip and moan wantonly. Your sex clenches and your hips jerk against his back unexpectedly. The motion of your body suddenly jerking against him sends his hips into a quick frantic arc into the air, a high-pitched whine leaving his lips as more precum drips from the head.

You try to steady your breathing as you reach out to place your fingers around him. As soon as you make contact his hips trust into your fist two times in rapid succession as he groans the loudest he has yet. With a grunt, he forces himself to sit still. His head falls heavily against your shoulder, eyes clenched, biting his lower lip in an attempt to keep his audible noises at bay.

His cock his hot and heavy in your hands, smoother than you would have expected. You swipe your thumb across the head to collect some of the precum there.

His mouth is open now, panting. If the room didn’t feel so warm you were certain you’d see puffs of air leaving his mouth. His forehead is becoming covered in tiny beads of sweat. Abdominal and thigh muscles clenching and twitching as he tries to resist pumping into your fist.

The first pump of your hand down his cock is slow and tight.

“Oh f-fuck, oh… uhn…haa…” he moans out in a shrill voice. The sound of him cursing is so foreign to your ears. It’s delicious. The eroticism of it makes you tighten your thighs around his waist, your cunt clenching, begging to be filled.

You settle into a rhythm of stroking him as his hips lift off the sofa to meet your hand. As you work him your eyes rotate between watching his face contort in pleasure and your hand on him, wrist twisting, thumb brushing the tip every few strokes, grasp firm.

You’ve never seen him look so beautiful. His head is thrown back, face flushed, gasping, choking on his breaths. All bitten lips and twitching hips. You can’t help but moan along with him as your stroking gets faster.

Your mouth finds his ear and nibbles on it before running your tongue up the edge slowly, warm breath wafting down his neck. The fact that you’ve reduced him to whimpers and broken words makes you feel powerful. Desired.

“Yoosung,” you murmur into his ear. Honestly, you’re not surprised you don’t get a reply other than hearing his lustful gasps.

Deliberately, you slow the pace of your hand causing the rhythm you’ve created with his rocking hips to falter. He looks down questioningly before his eyes swivel to yours. 

The mad desire you see illuminated in them is shameless. His usually pale skin is unbelievably flushed and glistening with sweat.

This beautiful sweet boy.

You crash your lips to his. He’s hurry to respond to the kiss, his hand leaving your thigh to hold you to his mouth. It’s clumsy and messy but the slide of his tongue against yours is filthy. You manage to catch his tongue between your lips and suck hard.

The reaction you receive from him is immediate. A deep guttural groan erupts from his throat into your mouth and his eyes roll back before his impossibly long lashes flutter to rest against his cheeks.

You tug on his hair as you bob your head the short distance back and forth needed to suck the length of his tongue. The squelching noises it makes is slightly disturbing at first but strangely erotic.

It’s easy to sync the pumping of your hand with the motion of your mouth, deliberately emulating what you wished you were doing to his body instead.

His moans are so loud you’re thankful that he lives alone, though you secretly hope he will always be this noisy regardless of the location you decide to have your way with him.

Tremors are traveling through the entire length of him. He’s close. With a flick of your tongue against the tip of his you release his mouth and run your tongue up his cheek as a strangled whimper gushes from his lips. You tighten your grip around his member and increase the pace of your strokes rapidly.

“Ah! Mmm…ah…ha… ah…” his moaning trails off as he sucks in a breath through his teeth and bites his lip.

“Yoosung, when you do this to yourself… do you think of me?” Your voice is raspier than you’ve ever heard it, deeper, hushed.

“Uhn… haa… ah, ah…y-yes… ah!” As a reward for his answer you increase the pace of your hand and a cry erupts from his mouth again.

“What do I do to you in your thoughts?” You can’t help but smile as you ask.

“Gah… ahhh…your m-mouth… mmm… AH AH… it’s… ahhh, it’s on me…ohh” he brokenly answers you with a stutter.

“Do you want to come, Yoosung?” It’s a hot whisper directly in his ear.

“Please… oh, I’m so close… I…. I…” His body is thrusting wildly against your palm. You quickly wrap your left arm around him, your nails scratching down his chest, to hold him to you as you increase the pace and firmness of your right hand once more.

Your open mouth rapidly descends on his neck, sucking roughly on the delicate pale unblemished skin there. You’re finally going to mark him as you had imagined.

“Feels good. Good. I’m gonna… I’m… Oh God, I-I’m coming!”

The sight of him coming apart beneath your hands is the most glorious image you’ve ever seen. He finds his euphoria with his entire body. From his lips a sharp cry of your name erupts as his back arcs so high you almost lose contact with his body entirely. Toes curled, thighs tense with holding his weight, legs jerking beneath your calves still wrapped around him. You struggle to hold on to him through his surprising show of strength. His neck is taut beneath your teeth. His hips and cock twitch spastically with orgasm as jets of cum spill onto his lower belly creating tiny creamy rivulets.

As his orgasm passes, he slumps back against you, boneless. Your mouth leaves his neck to admire the pretty red blemish you’ve created, giving it one final lick and a lingering kiss. Slight spasms run throughout the entire length of his body as he comes down from his high. You hold him tighter to you, your hand gently stroking his chest. You feel his cock lose some of its rigidity beneath your hand as you give it one final light pump before releasing it, watching it continue to twitch a few times against him.

His panting has decreased slightly but his breathing is far from steady.

You hum as you continue to gently run your hands along his chest and thigh to calm him down. You can’t help but place a few kisses along his jaw to which he gives small noncommittal hums, still in a daze.

His eyes look sleepy… but you’re far from finished with him.

Eyeing the little streams of cum along his belly you reach out with your finger to catch some near his navel. Slowly, you raise the finger close to your mouth. You’ve wanted to taste him for months now. His breathing halts entirely as he watches your finger travel to your mouth, his own mouth agape and eyes wide and unbelieving.

Before you place your finger on your tongue you make eye contact with him. The taste bursts in your mouth as you suck on your finger. It’s salty as you expected, but you did not expect the sweet undertones to the flavor. It’s heavenly and you moan as you pull your finger from your mouth with a satisfied pop.

Yoosung makes a noise akin to a “guh” as he finally resumes his breathing, cheeks reddening even more.

“Mmm, you taste so good, Yoosung.” He whines at the sound of your voice as he bites his own lip and looks away shyly. You can’t help but smirk.

“Do you want a taste?” you whisper as you lean your slightly parted lips towards him. He hesitates for a moment before turning back to you and leaning into you, mouth open with his shiny tongue resting on his lower lip in anticipation of the kiss.

Before you make contact you turn your face away and his breath wafts against your cheek. You catch another rivulet of cum on your finger and bring it to his lips. You’re surprised when he opens his mouth more but instead of placing your finger on his waiting tongue, like he was clearly anticipating, you wipe it along his lower lip slowly. His heated breath travels down your finger. Before he can lick his lip, you firmly grasp his chin, the residual cum on your finger smearing across his cheek. Your left hand comes up to grip his hair and tilt his head back as you roughly bring your mouth to his. You slide your tongue across his lip, gathering the cum you’d deposited there, before fluidly sliding into his mouth and pressing your tongue directly upon his own.

He moans as you force him to taste himself upon your tongue. Somehow, the taste of him is sweeter than before. The kiss is languid despite your firm hold on him. After a few moments you pull away and watch as he gasps for air and visibly swallows a couple of times.

You stare at one another for a few moments before you lean in again to place a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

“See. You’re so delicious.” At hearing this he offers a small smile and squirms a bit but looks away. 

You wrap your arms around him once again, gently holding him. He’s content to be held by you. You can’t help but admire his afterglow, clothes half off of his body and cheeks flushed from your ministrations. Your eyes travel to the love bite on his neck.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you,” you say sincerely.

“Hmm?” He hums confused.

You run a finger gently along his neck over the bite signifying what you meant.

“Oh! No. You didn’t hurt me. It...uh, it felt good. Really good. All of it.” He has the grace to blush. It's a wonder he was able to hold an erection with the amount of blood constantly rushing to his cheeks.

You can’t help the smile that breaks out across your face. “You don’t need to feel embarrassed by what makes you feel good. I want to make you feel good.” Your voice drops to a seductive whisper in his ear. “I want to make you feel very good.”

His blush deepens.

“Besides,” you continue in a more chipper voice, “I liked doing it. So it’s a win-win, right?”

He nods his head once slowly at first, then rapidly a few times as he gives a genuine smile.

You can’t help but swivel your hips a bit in discomfort. Though Yoosung got his fix you still have a deep ache low in your belly that you need to satisfy.

After a beat Yoosung opens his mouth and asks timidly, “Do you, um… imagine me too when you uh… you know?”

 _Now_ you’re getting somewhere.

“You mean, when I touch myself?” You ask in reply even though you know very well what he’s asking.

“Yes.” His voice cracks and he swallows again, looking away from you altogether.

“Now you’re imagining me touching myself? What a dirty boy you are!” You tease him. Unfortunately for you he doesn’t seem to be in a teasing mood.

His face turns to you rapidly, eyes blazing, adamant. “Do you?! I know I’m not strong like Zen, or smart like Seven, or rich like Jumin but I….” he falters, “I want you to think of _me_!” he proclaims with more strength to his voice.

Keeping eye contact with him you opt to answer sincerely instead of tease again. You can only hope your quivering voice doesn’t betray you.

“Only you. Every time. I think of you above me, ramming into me until I’m screaming your name in ecstasy. I think of you under me as I ride you until we can’t even remember our own names. Your mouth, your tongue, your fingers, all of it. I think of all of you. Name it, I can guarantee I’ve already imagined it countless times. Just you.” He’s breathing heavily again as you finish your rather graphic monologue. There’s a fire in his eyes you’ve never seen before.

Next thing you know his body is rising away from yours. For a second you can’t help but think you’ve said something wrong as he leaves your embrace. Your fears are quelled in a second though as he stands and turns to you, whipping off his t-shirt. He uses it to wipe his stomach and tosses it to the floor. He kicks off his sweatpants and then he’s on you in a flash.

He grips your thighs to roughly yank you down, a yelp leaving your lips, from your leaning position to be flat on the sofa. He’s leaning over you now, arms braced on either side of your head.

“Me too.” It’s all he says before his mouth attacks yours. His kiss is fierce, commanding, and dominating, a sharp contrast to his usual demeanor.

As wonderful as it is, your mouth rips away from his with a wail as his hips finally make contact with yours. You’ve wanted friction for so long now and finally having it is exquisite. You almost feel foolish for how wantonly you’re rubbing yourself against him, but he doesn’t seem to mind as he grinds against you just the same.

He’s panting against your neck now as he tries to form a trail of kisses and gentle nips.

Though his hips rocking against yourself feels amazing you can’t help but want something more firm and consistent at the moment. If only he would just..

With a shift of yours and his legs only one of his thighs remains between your thighs. You grasp the bare flesh as best you can from your current position and tug it closer to your aching core. Once it makes contact you release a loud throaty moan causing Yoosung to hinder his lips on your neck as he raises slightly to look at you.

With one hand on his thigh and the other at his hip you rub yourself unabashedly against him. Faintly you recognize that the keening, shrill, crazed noises permeating the air are from you, but you don’t find it within you to care. The only thing that matters is the firmness of Yoosung between your thighs and the delectable friction it’s creating.

Yoosung looks between your bodies to watch in amazement as you, literally, get off on him.

“Ahn, ah… harder… Yoosung, please. Ah!” You’re gasping. You feel warm all over. Your clothes are sticking to your body as you begin to sweat. The rough cloth of your panties and shorts against your clitoris driving you mad. For a moment, you’re not sure you’ll survive.

You give a shriek as Yoosung answers your plea and presses his thigh harder against you, trying his best to rock with your motions even though he’s not familiar with pleasing a woman. Your hips are moving faster now. You’re so close. You can feel the coiling low in your belly, the tingles of pleasure cascading over you to your fingertips. Just a little more.

“Oh my god…” you hear Yoosung whisper as he continues to watch you, completely enraptured.

Just a few more jerks of your hips and you’re coming. A shriek of Yoosung’s name pours from your lips as you viciously hold onto him. Your thighs shake and quiver rapidly with muscle spasms. Your head tosses back as your vision goes white. Your cunt flexes rapidly within you as you feel the familiar wetness seep out into your panties. As the last wash of pleasure rolls over you, your arms go limp and you drop to the sofa gasping for air.

You’re not sure how long it takes you to come back to your senses, but when you do it’s to the wonderful sensation of Yoosung’s tongue along your collar bone and his hands beneath your shirt running his fingers along your sides.

You give a small moan of encouragement at his touches and raise a hand to his head as he continues to lick you. When he feels you rouse he looks into your eyes and licks his lips.

“I want to make you do that again,” he says before he resumes licking and nibbling along your collar. He’s so eager and you can’t help but find the slurping noises he’s making across your body endearing.

His hands travel further up your sides, bunching up your shirt. You raise your arms above your head and rise to help him remove it. He tosses the shirt somewhere behind him uncaringly. You reach behind you to unclasp said bra, slowly sliding the straps down your arms and dropping it unceremoniously to the floor.

Yoosung is staring slack-jaw with his eyes impossibly wide. You know you’re his first girlfriend so this obviously has to be stimulation overload and you decide to not rush him. He looks like he’s about to have a stroke though. You thought for sure maybe he’d at least seen breasts before. Surely Zen must have had dirty magazines laying around when Yoosung went to visit? How could Yoosung have not seen a pair in high definition on one of Luciel’s computer screens? Or even at least seen pixelated boobs in LOLOL?

You begin to flush and fidget under his stare. Despite him being entirely naked, you suddenly feel more exposed than he is.

“Is something wrong?” You voice your worry cautiously. You always thought your breasts were adequate and cute. Perhaps you were wrong?

“Huh?” He blinks rapidly and shifts his gaze to your eyes. He takes a moment to register what you said previously before gasping and assuaging your fears you in a hurry.

“Oh, no! No, no, no! Everything is…” his eyes travel back to your breasts and his eyes glaze over again, “…so creamy.”

Creamy? You can’t help but giggle. The action causes your breasts to jiggle slightly and you see Yoosung’s eyes widen. You bite your lip to keep yourself from breaking out in a megawatt smile.

He’s taking too long though and you decide you will have to assist him through this. Gently grabbing his hands, which you notice are shaking slightly, you place his palms along your stomach. Guiding with your hands, you slide his palms slowly back and forth along your skin, casually inching closer and closer to your chest. His palms are rough, fingers slightly callused from playing too many video games most likely, but warm. They feel good upon your skin. You coo softly as you manipulate him to pet you.

Keeping your eyes on his face you finally slide his palms directly onto your breasts. God, it feels good to finally have someone else’s hands on your skin. You can’t help it when you arc to press more firmly against his hands. He lets out his breath in a whoosh and relaxes on top of you a bit more. You release his hands and for a brief moment panic flashes through his eyes.

“It’s ok, honey. Touch me.” You whisper encouragingly. He blushes at the name you call him. He loves when you use pet names.

He nods assuredly and with still shaky hands gives your breasts an experimental squeeze. It’s not entirely pleasurable, but not all together unpleasant either. When you don’t react he tries again, this time gripping a little more firmly and gently rolling his hands.

Oh, that felt a little better. You smile in his direction, but as he’s not getting the reaction he obviously wants from you his brow furrows in frustration.

You’re about to give him some verbal cues when his mouth rapidly descends to one breast and takes a nipple into his mouth sucking enthusiastically. A surprised cry rockets from you as you quickly grasp his hair.

Well, at least he’s a fast learner.

He continues to suck on one breast while kneading the other. You feel your nipples harden and begin to become more sensitive and responsive to his touch. His tongue circles a nipple a few times before flicking across it rapidly. It doesn’t take much longer for him to learn that you like when he uses his teeth, or sucks so hard that his cheeks hollow, or that pinching, rolling, and pulling at your nipples makes you very vocal.

Even with half of your clothes off you’re impossibly hot. Your hips begin to rock against his again, the familiar pang of deep arousal coiling once more. He moans around your breast as he feels you rock against him and grinds languidly against you whilst continuing to shower your breasts with attention, breathing heavily through his nose to keep his mouth solely occupied on you.

You’re currently too lost in pleasure to do much more than run your fingers through his hair as you roll your hips into his. Your eyes are shut, moaning at the sensations of your boyfriend _finally_ touching you. The bites he leaves along your skin from one breast to the other a beautiful sting of pain.

You run your hands over his shoulders, feeling the sharp points of his shoulder blades rise and fall as he rhythmically shifts his body over you. The smooth expanse of his back is slick with sweat. When you reach his ass, you firmly grab both cheeks kneading the plush flesh, feeling them flex with each grind of his hips against yours. The rock of your hips becomes harder and faster. Yoosung has to take brief reprieves from sucking along your skin to gasp down air before diving back into your bosom.

Abruptly he pulls his mouth away from you and elevates his hips so his body is no longer touching you. You whine as you try to pull him back to you but he resists.

“Wait! Wait… if we…” he takes a few gulps of air before he starts again, “if we keep doing that I’m going to… you know? Again.”

You stare at him in shock before exclaiming, “That’s the point!” You try once again to pull his body back down to yours, raising slightly to latch your mouth onto his neck. He moans and shivers as you bite and suck the skin meeting his shoulder.

Despite your actions on his body he resists. His hands come up to gently push your shoulders down. You fall back against the sofa unceremoniously. As he takes a moment to catch his breathing, you notice your chest is littered with love bites. He’d certainly been busy, though you find it unfair he’s marked you with so many when you’ve only managed to place one on him.

“It’s just that I…” he falters and turns away sheepishly. You wait patiently to hear what he has to say. After he takes a few deep breaths he turns to face you once more.

“I want to touch you,” he whispers. You immediately understand what he’s asking for.

You smirk at him as your hands slowly travel down your body to your shorts, his eyes following. It’s awkward as you both hurry to try to shuffle legs so you can wiggle out of the remainder of your clothes. Soon they’re off and Yoosung is sitting on his knees between your thighs gazing at you like you’d just offered him an extremely rare prize in LOLOL.

You know you must look lewd. Chest heaving with ragged breathing, sweat slicked body, and your legs parted unabashedly.

With a roll of your hips you shock Yoosung out of his stupor. His eyes travel slowly up your body until they land on your own.

“Touch me.” It’s not a command, but a plea.

He shuffles closer on his knees and places his hands gently on your thighs. You bite your lip in anticipation as you wait with bated breath. After running his hands up and down your thighs a few times he looks at you again.

“Uh… I’ve never… so it might not be…” he trails off bashfully.

Oh, you so love this boy.

Taking his dominant hand beneath yours you slowly slide it to the apex of your thighs trailing his thin fingers through the short curly hairs on your mons.

You try watching his face as you slowly, yet deliberately, slide his digits between your folds and apply pressure to your clit. A quake runs through your body at the feel of his coarse fingers against your heated slick skin. Somehow, the both of you let out deep exhale simultaneously, yours one of pleasure, his one of awe. Maintaining pressure of his fingers you slowly coax him into creating small circles on your clit. Pleasure rocks your body, hips beginning to sway with the motion of the fingers on you. Every exhale from you is a whimpered moan.

It’s not long before you feel him apply further pressure of his own and you release his hand to grip the cushions around you as his digits become more adventurous. He’s almost timid as he explores you. His lithe fingers stroke once up and down your slit, catching the moisture of you on his fingers and bringing it closer to his face for inspection.

Your eyes widen as you watch him bring his fingers to his mouth. Just as he’s about to place his fingers on his tongue he makes eye contact with you; your breathing stops. When his lips close around his fingers his eyes close in bliss and he makes a breathy “mmm” noise that kick starts your breathing again. The pull of his fingers from his mouth is slow, teasing.

When he opens he eyes he looks at you again and licks his lips happily before breaking out into a smile.

“You taste so good,” he sheepishly mimics what you said to him only a few minutes ago. It’s spoken with less seductive confidence than you had used, but you whimper all the same. This boy will be the death of you.

You feel your body flush from your head to your toes, embarrassed slightly, but turned on even more.

His fingers return to you, more assured as they apply firm friction to your clitoris. You groan as your hips lift off the sofa to try to press closer. You can’t keep your eyes open as your body begins to tremble. He alternates between rubbing your clitoris and running his fingers up and down your folds, circling your opening teasingly, and starting back up again.

You feel shuffling on the sofa and when you open your eyes Yoosung is laying between your legs, face closer to your sex, warm breath wafting gently on you as he continues to strum you with his fingers.

Yep, you’re going to die.

His cheek falls to your thigh as he watches in rapture at how your cunt clenches just because of his fingers. You want more of him. So much more.

Through the haze of pleasure you’re experiencing, you run a hand through his hair and tug gently, shifting your hips to angle towards his mouth. His fingers drop from you to wrap around your legs and grip your thighs as he positions himself. Even his unsteady breathing against you is driving you mad.

The first brush of his tongue against you is hesitant, but delicious. The second is more assured, but heavenly. The third is forceful…and filthy. It has you moaning his name, both hands grasping his hair in fists, head thrown back, hips humping his lips.

His tongue imitates the motions his fingers were previously making, teasing your opening before climbing to circle your clitoris. Slow. Torturously slow. He’s so good. This perfect boy.

You’re writhing beneath him. He’s moaning into you. One of his hands shifts to your hip in an attempt to hold you in place, his fingers so firm you’re sure he’ll leave more marks on you.

When his lips pucker around your clit and suck the cry that rips from you leaves your throat aching.

You’re not sure you’re even forming coherent words. Vaguely you recall yourself panting “yes” and “more” or the occasional moan of his name.

Suddenly his fingers are stroking you again and he’s somehow better than before. A cool finger slips inside of you and you are certain this must be what heaven feels like. 

His lips leave you with a salacious pop as he focuses his attention to his finger, slowly moving in and out of you. You feel a second finger being added. The coil within you growing tighter and tighter.

“Does this feel good?” He asks you in almost a whisper. Curious.

You notice the rocking of his hips as he humps the cushions beneath him, his back and rear flexing and relaxing in alternating motions. The sight alone is almost enough to make you come undone.

How does he expect you to answer in your current state? All you can muster is throwing your hips against him, fucking yourself with his fingers carnally.

Suddenly his fingers curl and THERE! Oh, do that again! There! You’re chanting, no screaming for him to do whatever he just did again. He does, finding that spot within you that has you shrieking and convulsing.

Your breathing begins to hitch, the tremors in your thighs increasing in intensity.

“Yoo-ahh, I… ah ah…” Garbled words and choked moans fall from your lips.

His tongue and lips find your clit again and suddenly you’re unraveling under him. A scream tears from you, thighs tighten around his head holding him in place, hands fisted in his hair tightly, back arcing so your shoulders leave the sofa. You’re on fire. You’re blinded. You can’t breathe. Electricity is coursing through you.

It takes several moments for you to recover. Weakly you grab Yoosung’s shoulders, trying to tug him up your body. He obliges you, crawling his way up. His lips and chin are glistening with your arousal, his hair in disarray from your fingers, cheeks flushed, mouth agape and panting.

He’s never looked sexier.

Forcefully, you yank his lips down to yours. The taste of you on his tongue exquisite. You slide your hands down his sides causing a shiver to ripple through him as he falls against you completely.

“Where… did you… learn… how to… do that?” You rasp out between sloppy kisses and ragged breathing.

“Nnn, Zen may have… ah - told me a few things. Once.” He gasps out as he tries to recover from the kisses you’re bestowing on him, leaving him breathless.

Mental note to thank Zen later. 

Your right hand reaches between your bodies to curl around his cock to find him hot and pulsing again.

He breaks away from a kiss, face falling to your neck as he chokes on his moans and jerks into your hand.  Your left hand grabs at his hair, yanking his head back up as you begin to pump him.

“I want to hear your moans.” He whimpers at your words, a deeper blush rushing across his face to his chest and tries to avert his eyes. You lick the shell of his ear, “I want to hear how I make you feel.” He gives a cry of pleasure, mouth hanging open as he tries to take in as much oxygen as he can. 

The thick column of his neck is presented to you as you continue to hold his head up and you greedily latch on leaving hot open mouth kisses and sucking the sensitive skin into your mouth.

“Does this feel good?” It’s your turn to mimic him now as you stroke him.

“Yeah…” He swallows thickly, his voice fading off in a whine and thrusts into your hand faster.

“I know something that would feel better,” you coo at him and give him a soft peck on his cheek.

Slowing the motion of your hand on him, you readjust yourself so you can slide the head of his cock along your folds. His pulsing heat against your aching swollen flesh causes you both to moan. 

You release his hair as you press his erection against your opening and thrust your hips up to encompass the tip.

Your arms wrap around Yoosung, holding him to you as his body quivers, his mewls echoing in your ear. It feels like an eternity before he finally rocks his hips forward to slide into you.

Each centimeter slices through you. The searing heat of him filling you until you think you’re going to burst. A lecherous moan escapes you as he finally fills you to the hilt. Your cunt contracts spastically around the intrusion leaving Yoosung a mewling panting mess above you. 

You initiate the motion of rocking your hips against his, his cock leaving you and returning slowly. He joins in after a while, humping you and setting the pace. With each thrust he chokes on a sobbing moan.

You’re both wound up so tightly you aren’t sure either of you will last long.

Your hands run along his body, feeling and grabbing every part of him. Your mouth finds his neck, shoulder, arm, any area of skin you can kiss or suck on.

His face is crinkled in concentration and pleasure. Your hips rock against one another in a steady matched rhythm.

Your inner muscles begin to clench as you feel the familiar build of an orgasm. The rhythm you’ve both created falters as your body clenches Yoosung tightly, overwhelming him.

Your hands find his face turning him to face you. You press your forehead against his as he struggles to find his rhythm again. His mouth ajar as he breaths in and out across the skin of your face, eyes half-lidded and hazy as he holds your gaze. You lean up to kiss him gently on the lips as he thrusts hard into you.

You begin to match his harder thrusts, holding onto his face as you try to pepper kisses on him through your moans.

His own hand comes up to tangle in your hair and tilt your head back so he can kiss your jaw. He thrusts into you hard enough that your body slides up the sofa a minuscule distance. The scratch of the fabric along your back is delightful.

His other hand travels to your hip to press you down as he trusts harder than last time. You’re overwhelmed with feeling. The feeling of Yoosung’s warm breath against your jaw. The feeling of his fingers in your hair gripping tightly. The feeling of his burning cock driving into you repeatedly.

Your eyes cross before your lashes flutter shut as you surrender control to him.

He’s thrusting faster now, hard each time, ramming into you fiercely. You try to rock your hips against him but his fingers at your hip tighten to hold you in place as he increases his pace.

A few more thrusts and you feel light-headed. Your body tightens around his, arms grasping his shoulders. You feel like you’re being pulled apart from every angle. Stars burst behind your closed eyelids. You’re not sure you’re breathing. You only feel an eruption of pleasure cascade through your body. Every nerve alive and responsive. A litany of his name wafts from you.

Yoosung gives a final hard thrust and a whining moan in your ear as his body tenses. You feel a warmth wash within you as your walls spasm around his cock.

He collapses against you entirely, his weight pressing you further into the sofa. You’re too languid to move. Too exhausted and spent to worry about anything or anyone but him.

His head rests against your chest, rising and falling with your faltering breathing. Your arms wrap around him, your hand going to his hair in habit to pet him. His hair is matted to his forehead in sweat and you do your best to brush it back. His eyes are closed, satisfied in the aftermath of his bliss.

You don’t know how long you both just lay there, wrapped around one another, still connected, the cool air drying the sweat from your bodies.

When your breathing finally settles, you run your fingertips softly up and down Yoosung’s back. His sleepy eyes open as he squirms against you and places a light kiss on your collarbone.

“So, how was that for your first time?” You can’t help the smile on your face as you ask him.

He gives a happy sigh before mumbling against your skin, “I think it was better than LOLOL.”

There’s no malice or teasing in his tone. Your smile falters. He THINKS it’s better than LOLOL?

With a quick shove you push him off the side of the sofa where he falls heavily to the floor in a heap on his back with a wail and grunt.

His eyes are wide, mouth open in preparation to likely ask why you just shoved him when you twist your body off the sofa and fall on top of him, your legs straddling his own.

His mouth snaps shut and he swallows thickly as you crawl up him. You grasp his hair in a fist, tilting his head back. You run your tongue in a broad lick from his collarbone to his chin, feeling him swallow once more. When you reach his jaw you bite softly and use your tongue to trace a thin line to his ear. You see his eyes shut and feel him exhale in anticipation.

Hotly you whisper against his ear, “Well, I’ll just have to keep trying until you KNOW this is better.” With that you bring your teeth to run along his ear lobe and hear a whimper leave him.

Sometimes he could be so _frustrating_.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it warm in here?
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
